Dreamscape
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: FOR AIIIMY! And my quote challenge, haha. T for some themes. A kinda songfic sequel to "Colors of the Heart," too, I guess. :D Neville has been with Victoire for a while now, and he loves her...so he has a question for her. What is it? R&R, thanks!


**Dreamscape**

A HariPo songfic

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This is for ****Aiiimy****! **She's written several Victoire/Neville stories and did one for me and I'm just tickled Pygmy Puff Pink, because I came up with that pairing! So here's a special VicNev written just for you, **Aiiimy**! This was also written for my forum topic in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

Song: "Waltz" by Suneohair; I used the English translation of this Japanese song. It's the 1st ending theme to the anime _Honey and Clover_. Youtube the song! :D

- ^-^3

_"Love is when you fall asleep in his arms…And wake up in his dreams." –Unknown_

_She kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, and his nose. She smiled on his lips before mingling hers with his. He breathed in her soul and she breathed in his, for they weren't becoming one. They _were_ one._

Neville Longbottom opened his eyes and found that he hadn't been dreaming. Victoire Weasley _was_ in his arms. That wasn't a dream. If anything, it was a memory of last night, a beautiful, beautiful night together.

_**Rubbing my unopened eyelids, I can see**_

_**Into a pastel-patterned future**_

_**I'll pursue an inlaid symbol**_

_**My expression one of reeling it in close**_

He was amazed. But had he moved too fast? Okay, so it had been four –wait, no, five –months since he'd finally kissed her. Victoire was so amusing. She'd been ready to kill him for waiting fifteen dates before they'd snogged.

The wizard wondered. Last night hadn't been their first, but it had been the most special so far. It nagged him: Should he ask her or shouldn't he?

_**Say, what was it that I've been searching for?**_

_**When, let me think, was it?**_

_**That we met as we defied gravity**_

They'd been together for around seven months. So was it too long or –he leaned more towards this –too short a period to do so? Yet being with his Vic… It was like a dream. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her, but he had her. Merlin, he loved her so much it hurt. Hannah had never been the compassionate woman Vic was (yes, this _was_ Victoire Weasley he meant!) and, now that he thought about it, Hannah Abbott should _never_ be compared to Victoire. Vicky was in a class by herself and she had chosen him to join her way high up there.

_**It's like a waltz, isn't it?**_

_**So wondrous**_

_**At a crossroad lit with sunbeams seeming to whisper through the trees**_

_**As the two of us rotate as if in a waltz,**_

_**We express ourselves**_

Victoire murmured in her sleep and held onto him tighter. Her smooth skin felt like a cloud on his. She tucked her head into his neck and he rested his chin on top of her downy, strawberry blonde hair. He stroked the softly waving locks with his left hand, glancing at those fingers. The tan lines on his ring finger were long gone, but the awful memories were not.

_**Throwing up all my overheated emotions,**_

_**I could see the landscape**_

_**Over half a year ago, I made it smolder**_

_**By setting the image on fire**_

Neville hummed to himself, growing tired again in the warm sunlight that streamed in through his bedroom window. Hard to believe that it was so warm here inside the castle when General Winter bombarded the Scottish view outside. Oh, he'd have to get up soon. He had a class first period…

_**What was it that I've lost?**_

_**Even so, I'm fine, I tell you**_

_**We'll probably seek out comparisons with our gravity**_

Ah, wait, no he didn't. It was Saturday. He was thankful for the weekend; while he might have essays to grade, he could at least enjoy some time with his love. If she ever woke up. Judging by how heavy her head felt on his collarbone, that wouldn't be any time soon.

He chuckled softly, hoping he wasn't going to disturb her. But if she didn't wake up, then he couldn't ask her his _lovely_ question.

Also… If she didn't wake up soon, he wasn't sure if he could keep his mind off the Hannah memories. Once upon a time, Hannah Abbott had been a sweet girl, nearly as kind as the deceased Susan Bones. But marriage had changed her, as well as managing the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah was a right spiteful bitch and it hadn't really shocked Neville in the end when she'd revealed her affair with her old fellow Hufflepuff Anthony Goldstein. Actually, it _had_ surprised Neville that he and Hannah had ever been a couple. Other than a love of Herbology, they shared nothing in common.

Yet, looking back down at Victoire, some of those worries faded. His eyelids felt heavy, so he closed them as he thought some more. Maybe the timing was off…

_**It's like a waltz, isn't it? So lovely**_

_**As we listen to chirps that seem to murmur**_

_**As if we're dancing a waltz, the two of us**_

_**Express ourselves**_

The background noises melded together until he couldn't focus on them anymore. He was so comfortable in his bed with her. The only melodic sound he head was the one he could also feel: her heartbeat pounding…no, _thumping_ in time with his.

_**Ah, repaint reality, which is playing dumb, with primary colors**_

_**I'll draw you close to me, so, please**_

_**From there on, let's continue to dance**_

_**Our very own waltz**_

Hmmn, he was dreaming again… _Victoire slowly lifted her head, obviously groggy from sleeping in so late. She smiled at him and kissed him "good afternoon." The witch laughed at that as he woke up fully and took her hands in his. She giggled as his lips tickled her skin where he kissed the backs of her hands._

_ "Move in with me, with us."_

_ Victoire laughed again –a lilting sound at his perplexed expression. "And Frankie's all right with that?"_

_ "Well, most of your stuff is at our house. He started calling you 'Mum.' But _I _want you there."_

_ "All right, all right! You have me convinced!" She pushed him back down and kissed him hard enough to chase away his breath. "I'll move my last bag in tomorrow." They both laughed._

Neville smiled and reopened his eyes. Victoire…was _still_ laughing. Oh. He'd- He'd asked her in his _sleep_!

_**It's like a waltz, isn't it?**_

_**So wondrous**_

_**At a crossroad lit with sunbeams seeming to whisper through the trees**_

_**As the two of us rotate as if in a waltz,**_

_**We express ourselves**_

She realized that he'd just fully woken up and grinned. "Hungry, dear?"

Neville chose a different kind of lunch, very happy this dream was their reality.

- ^-^3

**Aw, kinda fluffy, but very nice. Okay –who thought he was going to pop THE question? XD Haha, nope, he didn't! It's Neville; he drags his feet!**

**The next VicNev I'll do –a sequel to this, so don't bother alerting this ****one-shot**** –will be a songfic, too, called "Breathing Room." Hmm, with a title like that, it makes you wonder what the hell I'll do to them, huh? XD**

**Review! And watch out for more VicNev from me! (And, please, if you wanna write them, all I ask is a small mention that they're my pairing –thanks so much!)**

**-mew-tsubaki :D X3**

**Thank you, Morghen, for Betaing! I lurve you, chica! *LOL* But prolly not as much as Riu. No one is like Sirius. XD**


End file.
